Valami más
by szellemszallas
Summary: Remus és Sirius sétálnak, és hirtelen a bóklászó Jamesbe botlanak. Vagy mégsem? WIP
1. Idegen

Írta: Szellemszállás

Javította: Nagini

Írás kezdete: valamikor 2005 márciusa

Írás várható befejezése: a távoli jövő

Korhatár: nincs

Szereplők: Tekergők, Piton és...

* * *

_**Valami más**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Tapmancs, kösz, hogy kijöttél velem.

- Ugyan, semmiség, Holdsáp. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy szükséged van egy nyugalmasabb sétára, de segítségre is, ha esetleg összeesnél. Szörnyen sápadt vagy. Mintha most jobban megviselt volna a holdtölte.

- Na igen. Valószínűleg a sok RAVASZ előkészítő vizsga hatására. Néha már úgy éreztem, hogy elegem van az egészből, hogy nem is kell nekem a diploma.

- Jesszus, Remus, mit nem mondasz! Frank, ő rendben, ő sokat nyavalyog, de isten bizony, rajtad egy percig se látszott, hogy nem a könyvek iránti mélységes szerelem vezet a könyvtárba.

- Ha-ha, nagyon vicces. Bezzeg mikor segíteni kell a háziban, nem aggaszt az általad túlzottnak titulált tanulási mániám! És igenis, néha nekem is elegem lehet az egészből. Egy dolog olvasni mindenféle érdekes lényről meg varázslóról, és más megtanulni az életüket és életmódjukat egy dolgozatra...

- Jó-jó, ne légy már olyan komoly! Egészen kipirultál, hallod-e. Hoppá!

- Mi van?

- Oda nézz! Ott van James! Mit keres itt az erdőben? Azt hittem, Lily után koslat valahol Roxmorts utcáin!

Remus a barátja által mutatott irányba nézett, és ő is meglátta az olyan ismerős alakot. Vajon mi történhetett már megint Lily és közte? Összevesztek volna, s James ezért bandukol egyedül a fák között, talán pont őket keresve? Pedig mostanában egész jól kijöttek. Sőt, már az egész iskola az ő románcukról beszélt.

Hm, de furcsán néz ki James! A ruhája olyan...kopottas és túlzottan nagy. És valahogy olyan...esetlen. Ez nem jellemző rá.

Lassan közelebb értek a fiúhoz, aki háttal állt nekik, és bár bizonyára elegendő zajt csaptak, az láthatóan mégse vette őket észre. Sirius Remusra kacsintott, majd egy nagy ugrással James mellé érve rácsapott annak vállára.

- Hé, Ágas-bogas, mit kószálsz itt egyedül? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

A meglepett srác hatalmasat ugorva fordult feléjük, kezében varázspálcáját szorongatta támadólag, szemében elszántsággal, mindenre kész tekintettel.

- Jézusom, James, mi a fene ütött...- Ám Sirius ekkor elhallgatott, és Remusnak is csak egy nyögésre futotta.

Az a hatalmas, bátor szempár ugyanis, mely James arcában ült, és sugározta feléjük a hitetlenkedést, nem melegbarnán ragyogott, mint azt az elmúlt hét év alatt megszokták. Zöld volt. Fénylő smaragdszínű.


	2. Hitetlenkedés

**Hitetlenkedés  
**

**  
**

Sirius tudott először szóhoz jutni az első döbbenet elmúltával.

- James! Mi a franc történt a szemeddel? És az a sebhely a homlokodon? Pipogyusz volt, ugye? Hol, mikor? Itt van még? Mit csinált veled?

- Sirius- hangzott fel Remus megnyugtató hangja.- Hagyd szóhoz jutni őt is egy kicsit.

Ám barátjuk csak bambán nézett rájuk, pálcát tartó keze remegett.

- Ágas, te meg ereszd már le azt a pálcát!- folytatta a szőke fiú.

- Remus! Sirius! – James hangja gyenge volt és meglehetősen furcsa. Hiányzott belőle a megszokott önbizalom és erő. Hirtelen kicsúszott lába alól a talaj, és holtsápadtan térdre esett.

- Basszus, Ágas, mi van veled? Jól vagy? Vigyünk a gyengélkedőre?

- Ne...nem kell...

Remus barátja zöld szemébe nézett, aggódó tekintete találkozott annak könnyes pillantásával. „Istenem, hisz James mindjárt sír! De ő sosem sír! Uram Isten, mi történhetett?"

- Ágas, gyere, ülj ide a fa tövébe- Sirius segítségével eltámogatták a fiút egy közeli fához, majd leültek mellé. Örömmel látták, hogy kezd visszatérni a színe, bár még most is sápadtabb volt, mint Remus, és ez nagy szó. Arcából üresség sugárzott, amit nem tudtak mire vélni. Sirius hirtelen dühös arccal morogni kezdett:

- Esküszöm, ezért megnyúzom azt a rühös mardekárost! Milyen átkot használt? Mid fáj? Mit csináljunk? Egyedül volt? Ha legközelebb látom, olyat kap, hogy élete végéig felemlegeti majd!

- Nem Piton volt, Sirius- találta meg végre a hangját a 'balesetes'. Ránézett fekete hajú barátjára, és a másik kettő meglepetésére annak nyakába borult, és erősen magához szorította.

- Ágas, Merlinre, mi az istennyilát művelsz? –dadogta Black elkerekedett szemekkel, zavartan.

- Örülök, hogy újra látlak, Sirius. Azt hittem, sohasem lesz alkalmam többé veled lenni.

- James...

- Nem, Sirius- ült vissza a fiú helyére, Tapmancs megkönnyebbülésére. - Nem James vagyok. Az én nevem Harry.

- Mi? – bődült el a megszólított. – Most szórakozol velem?

- Tapmancs, barátom, nyugi. –csitította Remus, majd odafordult a másik varázslóhoz. Hosszan nézett a szemébe, miközben cikáztak a gondolatai. Végül kimondta, amire jutott:

- Te...olyan vagy, mint James. Ugyanaz az arc, haj, alkat. De más a testtartásod...És az az átokheg... igen, tudom, hogy az az. Olvastam róluk egy könyvben. Könnyen felismerhetők vörös színükről és különleges alakjukról. Te nem Ágas vagy. Leginkább a szemed miatt. Ez a zöld...ilyet csak egy embernél láttam életemben. Ha meg kéne mondanom, ki vagy...de tudom, hogy az lehetetlen. Ugye?

- Miről beszélsz Holdsáp, felvilágosítanál engem is? Mindketten megbolondultatok talán? Mi ez a handabanda mindenféle hegről meg összehasonlítgatásról?

- Remusnak igaza van, Sirius. Tudod, mindig azt mondták, hogy a szemem...az anyámé. De minden másban olyan vagyok, mint az apám.

- Az apád?- visszhangozta Sirius még mindig semmit sem értve.

- James Potter.

- Barom! Hagyd már abba!

- A nevem Harry James Potter.1980 július 31-én születtem, és te vagy a keresztapám, Sirius. Az anyám pedig...

- Lily Evans- fejezte be Remus.

- Igen. Nem tudom, hogy és miért kerültem ide, de nem is érdekel. Sirius, higgy nekem. Menj, és keresd meg ap- Ágast, ha nem hiszel nekem.

- Ez lehetetlen! Időutazás nincs! Ez biztos valami trükk!

- Sirius! Fejezd be! – csattant fel Remus. – Nyisd már ki a szemed. És láss! Ez a fiú... Harry. James fia. Hihetetlen, de nincs más magyarázat.

Sirius nem bírta tovább, és felpattant.

- Tegyük fel, hogy hiszek neked. Mit keresel itt? Hogyan utaztál vissza az időben? Lehet, hogy nem én leszek az iskolaelső, de még én is tudom, hogy ez nem lehetséges!

- De lehetséges. Van például az időnyerő, bár annak nagyon bonyolult a használata. Bár most nem használtam.

- Akkor? Nyögd már ki!

Harry sóhajtott:

- Nem ilyennek ismertelek meg, Sirius. Bár igaz, sosem láttalak tinédzserként...illetve egyszer, Piton merengőjében. Ne légy ilyen heves, és fogadd el! Hogy hogyan kerültem ide, azt nem tudom megmagyarázni. Azt se tudom, hogyan kerülhetek vissza. De most hallgass meg: ha már itt vagyok, meg akarok tudni pár dolgot. Látni akarom a szüleimet. Meg akarom ismerni az anyámat és az apámat.

Sirius folytatni akarta ellenvetései felsorolását, de hirtelen fény gyúlt az agyában.

- Harry! Te...nem ismered a szüleid?- kérdezte lassan.

- Sosem ismertem őket. Meghaltak, mikor egyéves voltam.

- Istenem! – sóhajtott fájdalmasan Remus.- James és Lily meghaltak!

- Te pedig örültél, hogy újra láttál- ismerte fel Sirius.- Mert azt hitted, ez többet nem fog bekövetkezni. Ezek szerint én is...?

Harry nagyot nyelve bólintott.

- Három éve. Egy Voldemort elleni harcban.

A két másik fiú ismét összerezzent, egyrészt a tragikus jövőkép, másrészt a Sötét Nagyúr néven nevezése miatt.

- Mond el, Harry. Mond el, mi történt.

És Harry belekezdett, elmesélt mindent, amit így elsőre jónak látott. Holdsáp és Tapmancs elgyötörten hallgatták.

_Két órával később… _

-...És most itt vagyok. Nem tudom, pontosan mi váltotta ki az időutazást, és mi lesz most, hogy ennyi mindent elmondtam. Talán először Dumbledore-ral kellett volna beszélnem, de amíg ti nem jöttetek, azt se tudtam, hol vagyok. Nekem is percek kellettek, mire rájöttem, hogy ti tényleg ti vagytok.

Sirius idegesen dobolt ujjaival a földön, és összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett Remusra.

- Te is észrevetted?- kérdezte.

- Igen- bólintott Remus.

- Mégis mit?- kérdezte Harry.

Remus felelt neki:

- Valami nem stimmel, Jam...ööö...Harry. Amit elmondtál, az megrendítő, hihetetlen, kaotikus. De ez nem lehet a mi jövőnk.

- Miért? Akkor mégse hisztek nekem?

- Nem erről van szó. Hanem, hm, nézzük például Peter Pettigrewt. Nos, ő nem a barátunk. Hogyan is lehetne, hisz egy semmirekellő mardekáros! A Tekergők csak hárman vannak: Tapmancs, Ágas, és én, Holdsáp.

- Ráadásul az én animágus alakom nem kutya, hanem leopárd.- vágott közbe Sirius- És a szüleimnek, főképp az anyámnak, semmi köze sincs a sötét varázslatokhoz. Gyógyító a Szent Mungóban.

- Akkor én ezt már végképp nem értem- Harry hangja elkeseredett volt.- Hova a fenébe lyukadtam ki?

- Szerintem egy párhuzamos világba, öcsi.- nyilatkozta Remus.


	3. Átváltozás

**Átváltozás**

A három fiú szótlanul bámult maga elé. Aztán Harry összeszedte magát, és fanyar mosollyal jutalmazta Remus közlését.

- Mit ne mondjak, az én életem mindig is kissé bonyolult volt, de úgy gondoltam, annál, ami eddig volt, kacifántosabb már nem lehet. Tévedtem. Ez abszurdabb minden eddiginél.

- Mit akarsz most tenni? – kérdezte Remus.

- Nem tudom. Illetve talán mégis: beszélek Dumbledore igazgatóval. Már ha ebben a világban is ő a mindentudó igazgató…

- Az. - mosolyodott el végre Sirius is.

- Akkor ideje lesz megkeresnem.

- Várj egy percet, Harry. Nem túl jó ötlet így besétálnod az iskolába. Túlságosan furcsa lenne. Hamar rájönnének, hogy két James szaladgál a Roxfortban és környékén.

- Van valami ötleted?

- Ismerek néhány transzformációs bűbájt, ha gondolod, bevethetünk egy-két cselt vele.

- Legyen- bólintott Harry.

Remus meglengette a pálcáját, és miközben új ismerősét figyelte, mindenféle varázsszót motyogott maga elé. Harry melegséget érzett az egész testében, majd hirtelen megszűnt mindez. Csodálkozott, mert nem érezte másnak magát, egészen addig, amíg egy enyhe szellő meg nem lengette hosszú haját. „Hosszú? Nekem nincs is hosszú hajam! Mit csinált Remus?"

Odakapott a fejéhez, és ujjaival végigszántott selymes, dús, és egyáltalán nem rakoncátlan tincsein. És mintha sosem lett volna vége a hajzuhatagnak.

- Meddig ér a hajam?- kérdezte szeme elé húzva a kezében tartott szálakat. Megrökönyödve nézett Remusra- Tejfölszőke? Mi vagyok én, egy Malfoy?

- Malfoy?- visszhangozta Sirius.- Igaz, egy kicsit hasonlítasz így Lucius Malfoyhoz. Tudod, Remus, az a mardekáros, aki néhány éve végzett a Roxfortban.

- Aha, most hogy így mondod, a színe tényleg olyan. Egyébként hátközépig ér. Szerintem kár lenne változtatni rajta. Főleg- pirult el- hogy nem igazán tudok más frizurát előállítani. De a ruháddal is kéne valamit kezdeni. Azt hiszem, az jobban fog menni.

Ismét néhány suhintás a pálcával, és Harry ruhái mintha kicserélődtek volna: tiszták voltak, újszerűek, és úgy illetek rá, mintha most szabták volna, egyenesen neki.

- Nem rossz, egyáltalán nem rossz- vélekedett Sirius.- A lányok odalesznek érted. Főleg, ha megszabadulsz attól a szemüvegtől. Jamesnek jól áll, de ehhez a külsőhöz nem passzol.

- De akkor nem fogok látni semmit! – tiltakozott Harry.

- Persze, persze... Ezt biztos Jamestől örökölted...Pápaszem nélkül a saját orrát se látja.

- Csak tudnám, hogy hogy lehettünk akkor mindketten olyan jó fogók- tűnődött Harry.

- Te is fogó vagy? – lepődött meg Holdsáp.

- Igeeen...Elsőévesként vettek fel a csapatba...

- Elsőévesként? Szent Szkarabeusz! Nem mindennapi dolog...Majd mesélj még erről, oké? De most oldjuk meg inkább a szemüveg-kérdést. Valami ötlet? Harry? Sirius?

- Nos, nézzük csak...Kiábrándító bűbáj?

- Te, Tapmancs, sose hittem volna, hogy ismered ezt a bűbájt. De baromi jó választás. Nem is tudom, hogy nem jutott eszembe.

- Ugye, ugye? Jó az öreg Black a háznál. Akkor csináljuk!

A változatosság kedvéért most Sirius suhintott egyet, majd pálcáját Harry szemüvegéhez koppintotta.

- Hé! Nem lehetett volna előbb levenni?- bandzsított Harry az orra hegyén eltűnő látszerre.

- Minek? Így is jó lett. Szuper! Ha így látunk meg két órával ezelőtt, nem tévesztünk össze Jamessel.

- Na ja- bólogatott Remus- de azért ne felejtsd el, a heg nem tűnt el a homlokodról. És a szemed is a régi. Remélem, senkinek nem tűnik fel majd a hasonlóság.

Harry sóhajtott.

- Na igen. Alig várom már, hogy láthassam Lilyt, és lecsekkolhassam azt a szempárt élőben is – hangja vágyakozóan csengett- Induljunk!

- Míg odaérünk, megbeszélhetnénk egy mesét arról, hogy hogyan is kerültél ide a tavasz közepén.

- Először beszélni szeretnék Dumbledore-ral. Addig mondjátok azt, hogy látogatóba jöttem, mondjuk, az unokatestvéremhez.

- Unokatestvér? Ez jó? Melyikünk legyen?

- Mi? Ja, értelek, Sirius. Remus jobb választás lenne. Nem olyan nagy az ellentét.

- Harry, ez nem túl jó ötlet! Egy vérfarkas rokonának lenni...

- Ugyan már! Hisz arról úgyis csak a tanárok tudnak!

- Nem egészen, Harry- mondta Holdsáp vontatottan.- Valójában itt mindenki tudja már egy jó ideje...


	4. Dumbledore

**Dumbledore  
**

- Hogyhogy tudják? Otthon azt mesélted, ööö, illetve az én Lupinom azt mesélte, hogy minden erejével igyekezett eltitkolni a kilétét.

- Itt is így van. Ám amikor a Sötét Nagyúr kezdte magához édesgetni a varázslényeket, a Minisztérium hozott egy rendeletet, miképp minden mágikus bestiának be kell jelentkezni a hatóságokhoz. Mint ahogy az animágusoknak kellene, elvileg. De míg az viszonylag jól elrejthető képesség, addig például rólam tudták néhányan a dolgot: gyógyítók, rokonok...Hamar utolértek. És a hír percek alatt elterjedt az iskolában.

- Sok gondunk volt akkoriban emiatt. De James és én mindig kitartottunk Holdsáp mellett- Sirius vigyorogott, és kedvesen hátba csapta barátját, mire az kis híján a földön kötött ki.- Oh, bocs, Remus, nem akartam.

- Naperszehogynem, majdelishiszem- motyogta az 'áldozat', és tisztes távolságra húzódott a barátjától.

Ekkora értek el a kastélyhoz, és Harry egy pillanatra megállt. Elnézte az ódon, magas tornyokat, a távoli kviddicspályát, a kéklő tavat. Másnak érezte, pedig ha valami, hát ez ugyanolyan volt, mint az ő otthonában.

Hirtelen észrevette, hogy álmodozásában kissé lemaradt a Tekergőktől, így megszaporázta lépteit, s hamarosan beérte őket.

Csendesen sétáltak, miközben beértek a Roxfort kertjébe. Szombat volt, a legtöbben Roxmortsban tartózkodtak, de azért jó néhány, főleg első- és másodéves diák csellengett a kastélyban is. Kíváncsi tekintetek követék a triót végig, amerre jártak. Néhány lágy, lányos kuncogást is lehetett hallani. Harryt nem különösebben zavarta a dolog, tudta, hogy keresztapja igen népszerű volt diákkorában a hölgyek között. Nem fogta fel, hogy Sirius, bármilyen jóképű is, most háttérbe szorul annak a gyönyörű szőke srácnak a jelenlétében, aki ő maga volt.

Remus remek munkát végzett, Harry arcvonásai és szeme kiválóan érvényesült az új hajzuhataggal együtt. Magas, vékony alakján jól mutatott a rendbe hozott nadrág és pulóver. Járása magabiztosabb volt, mint bármikor korábban, lehet, azért, mert biztonságban érezte magát. Ki akarná itt őt zaklatni, megtámadni?

Sirius és Remus ekkor megállt egy festmény előtt, amely egy barnászöld pikkelyű sárkányt ábrázolt.

- Mi van? Miért álltunk meg?

- Itt van az igazgató irodája.

- Mi? Ez? Biztos?

- Na ja, Harry. Hidd el, Remus és én is voltunk már néhányszor odabent.

- Jól van. Akkor bemegyünk?

- Meg kell várnunk, míg kijön. Nem tudjuk a jelszót. De ne aggódj, az igazgatónak van valamiféle radarja erre...

Sirius szinte még ki se mondta ezt, mikor a festmény feltárult, és kilépett rajta az emlegetett varázsló.

- Jó napot, Igazgató úr – hallatszott a 'köszöntő kórus'.

- Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, örülök, hogy látom magukat. Úgy látom, megint sikerült belebotlaniuk egy érdekes helyzetbe. Megtennék, hogy a klubhelységükben várják meg, míg beszélek az új barátjukkal?

- U-Uram?

- Nincs semmi gond, fiatalok. Mindössze jobb lenne először négyszemközt beszélnem utazónkkal.

- Ho-Hogyne...- dadogták a fiúk, és kelletlenül elódalogtak.

- Nos, fiam, -fordult ekkor Dumbledore Harry felé- azt gondolom, van némi átbeszélni valónk...Gyere beljebb az irodámba!

Harry mintegy transzban követte az ősz mágust, és mint már oly sokszor, most is úgy érezte, bármit is mond, az igazgatót egyáltalán nem fogja meglepni...


	5. Átrendeződés

**Átrendeződés  
**

Már alaposan délutánra járt az idő, de Sirius és Remus még mindig egyedül ültek szobájukban. Se James nem tért még vissza Roxfortból, se Harry az igazgatótól. Ágyaikon heverve elemezték ki a helyzetet:

- Tudod, Holdsáp, ez az egész eléggé kikészített engem. Én, mint azkabani fogoly. Keserűen, egyedül, csúnyán...

- Na igen. De ne feledd, az egy másik világ, minden jel szerint. Itt egyáltalán nem kell ennek megtörténnie. Lehet, hogy Jamessel is minden rendben lesz, és száz évig fog még élni. Annyi lehetőségünk van. Amit Harry elmondott, az csak egyik a sok közül. És ha engem kérdezel, nem is a legvalószínűbb.

- Mi van, nem fűlik a fogad a tanításhoz, Remy?

- Ha-ha. Kisebb gondom is nagyobb annál. Bár...mindig érdekelt mások ilyenfajta segítése. Titeket is mennyit korrepetáltalak!

- Tudjuk, Remus, tudjuk. Nélküled réges-rég kihullottunk volna. Még az R.B.F-ek idején.

- Azt azért talán nem. De velem lényegesen jobban jártatok...Nem röhögni, látom! Te, egyébként el tudod képzelni Jamest apaként? A mi szeles, önimádó, vakmerő Ágasunkat? És Lily: soha nem hittem volna már azt sem, hogy idáig eljutnak, nemhogy azt, hogy még gyereket is szül neki.

- Kérdéses, hogy megteszik-e egyáltalán. Ez se biztos, hogy megtörténik valaha is...

- Túl zavaros ez az egész, Tapmancs. Jobb lett volna nekünk, ha nem halljuk.

- Szerintem nem. Valami oka van annak, hogy Harry idekerült, és mi találtunk rá. Ott kellett lennünk, és segíteni neki. Hallani, amit mond. Lehet, hogy azért, hogy felkészüljünk...

- ...Hogy tudjuk, a világunk egyszer majd nem csak a gyerekkori tréfákból fog állni, és nagyobb gondunk is lesz, mint egy-egy vizsga...

- Igen, Remus. Félek, nagyon félek, hogy mindezzel elkezdtünk...felnőni...

Hirtelen mozogni kezdett alattuk a talaj, és mindkét fiú ijedten ugrott fel. Mikor lábuk földet ért, akkor vették észre, hogy nem az egész szoba mozog, csak az ágyak meg a szekrények libegnek odébb. Aztán James és Sirius territóriuma között feltűnt egy harmadik fekhely, egy kisszekrény, végül egy láda. Az addig meglehetősen szellős szobában érezhető volt a pozitív változás: eltűnt belőle a csöppnyi üresség és hiány, ami mindig ott volt, és amit ezernyi földre dobott koszos zoknival se tudtak eltüntetni /főleg, hogy eme otthonosító próbálkozásaikat éjszakánként meghiúsították a házimanók/.

Remus elgondolkodva szemlélte az eredményt: ilyen lett volna, ha velük van egy negyedik szobatárs is? Mondjuk az a fura figura Pettigrew? Mennyiben változtatta meg a jövőjüket az, hogy a patkányképűt a Mardekárba osztották hét évvel ezelőtt?

Sirius is vigyorogva huppant le az új ágyra. Aztán még szélesebben mosolyogva gondolt arra, hogy James ennek valószínűleg nem fog örülni. Ő mindig szerette ezt a nagy személyes teret, mely nem jellemezte az egyébként többnyire négy-ötfős hálótermeket. Alig várja már a reakcióját! No meg a Harryvel való megismerkedését is.

A szobaajtó ekkor hirtelen kinyílt, és egy hatalmas, szőke hajcsomó kullogott be fura, morgásszerű hangokat hallatva.


End file.
